<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boys by affectionateAvocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576604">The Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado'>affectionateAvocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TikTok - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectionateAvocado/pseuds/affectionateAvocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three handsome brothers meet an alien in South Carolina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cicadas murmured outdoors as the boys watched the television on the deck.  Another day, another boring boy-ring day.  Suddenly a crash came outside.  Then smoke rose in the air.  The boys leapt off of the couch and nervously looked out the window.<br/>
“What’s going on?” The boys suddenly felt spooked.<br/>
Outside appeared a little green man about three feet tall.  It walked closer to the front door, and knocked on it.<br/>
Tucker was the first to the door. Remembering their manners, they opened the door to meet the new comer.<br/>
“I come in peace,”  said the little green man in a high, modulated voice.  Looking out of the door the boys all stood behind their brother.<br/>
“May we help you?”  said Tucker.<br/>
“I would like to join your Tik-Tok party,” said the little green man.  And he waddled in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>